Alan Dean Foster
Alan Dean Foster (born November 18, 1946) is an American author of science fiction and fantasy novels, as well as movie novelizations. He was born in New York City. Works Commonwealth novels *''Midworld'' ((1975), ISBN 0-345-35011-1 *''Cachalot'' ISBN 0-345-28066-0 *''Nor Crystal Tears'' ISBN 0-345-29141-7 *''Voyage to the City of the Dead'' ISBN 0-345-31215-5 *''Sentenced to Prism'' ISBN 0-345-31980-X *''The Howling Stones'' ISBN 0-345-38375-3 *''Drowning World'' 2003, ISBN 0-345-45035-3 Novels featuring Pip and Flinx *''For Love of Mother-Not'' ISBN 0-345-30511-6 *''The Tar-Aiym Krang'' ISBN 0-345-29232-4 *''Orphan Star'' ISBN 0-345-25507-0 *''The End of the Matter'' ISBN 0-345-25861-4 *''Flinx in Flux'' ISBN 0-345-34363-8 *''Mid-Flinx'' ISBN 0-345-38374-5 *''Reunion'' ISBN 0-345-41867-0 *''Flinx's Folly'' ISBN 0-345-45038-8 *''Sliding Scales'' ISBN 0-345-46156-8 *''Running from the Deity'' ISBN 0-345-46159-2 *''Bloodhype'' ISBN 0-345-25845-2 *''Trouble Magnet'' ISBN 0-345-48504-1 *''Patrimony'' (2007), ISBN 978-0-345-48507-6 *''Flinx Transcendent'' (forthcoming 2009) Icerigger trilogy *''Icerigger'' (1974), ISBN 0-345-23836-2 *''Mission to Moulokin'' (1979), ISBN 0-345-27676-0 *''The Deluge Drivers'' (1987), ISBN 0-345-33330-6 Founding of the Commonwealth *''Phylogenesis'' ISBN 0-345-41862-X *''Dirge'' ISBN 0-345-41864-6 *''Diuturnity's Dawn'' ISBN 0-345-41865-4 Media novelizations *''Luana'' (Italian film) ISBN 0-345-23793-5 *''Dark Star'' ISBN 0-345-24267-X *''Alien'' ISBN 0-446-82977-3 **''Aliens'' ISBN 0-446-30139-6 **''Alien³'' ISBN 0-446-36216-6 *''The Black Hole'' ISBN 0-345-28538-7 *''Clash of the Titans'' ISBN 0-446-93675-8 *''Outland'' ISBN 0-446-95829-8 *''The Thing'' ISBN 0-553-20477-7 *''Krull'' ISBN 0-446-30642-8 *''The Last Starfighter'' ISBN 0-425-07255-X *''Starman'' ISBN 0-446-32598-8 *''Shadowkeep'' (computer game) (also a novel) ISBN 0-446-32553-8 *''Pale Rider'' ISBN 0-446-32767-0 *''The Dig'' (computer game) (also a novel) ISBN 0-446-51853-0 *''The Chronicles of Riddick'' ISBN 0-345-46839-2 *''Transformers'' **''Transformers: Ghosts of Yesterday'' ISBN 0-3454-9798-8 ''Star Wars'' stories *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' (1978), ISBN 0-345-27566-7 *''The Approaching Storm'' (2002), ISBN 0-345-44300-4 The Damned Trilogy *''A Call to Arms'' (1991), ISBN 0-345-35855-4 *''The False Mirror'' (1992), ISBN 0-345-35856-2 *''The Spoils of War'' (1993), ISBN 0-345-35857-0 Spellsinger *''Spellsinger'' ISBN 0-446-97352-1 *''The Hour of the Gate'' ISBN 0-446-90354-X *''The Day of the Dissonance'' ISBN 0-446-32133-8 *''The Moment of the Magician'' ISBN 0-446-32326-8 *''The Paths of the Perambulator'' ISBN 0-446-32679-8 *''The Time of the Transference'' ISBN 0-446-30009-8 *''Son of Spellsinger'' ISBN 0-446-36257-3 *''Chorus Skating'' ISBN 0-446-36237-9 Dinotopia *''Dinotopia Lost'' (1996), ISBN 1-57036-279-3 *''The Hand of Dinotopia'' (1997), ISBN 1-57036-396-X Journeys of the Catechist *''Carnivores of Light and Darkness'' (1998), ISBN 0-446-52132-9 *''Into the Thinking Kingdoms'' (1999), ISBN 0-446-52136-1 *''A Triumph of Souls'' (2000), ISBN 0-446-52218-X The Taken trilogy *''Lost and Found'' (2004), ISBN 0-345-46125-8 *''The Light-Years Beneath My Feet'' (2005), ISBN 0-345-46128-2 *''The Candle of Distant Earth'' (2005), ISBN 0-345-46131-2 Story collections *''With Friends Like These'' (1977), ISBN 0-345-25701-4 *''Who Needs Enemies?'' (1984), ISBN 0-345-31657-6 *''The Metrognome and Other Stories'' (1990), ISBN 0-345-36356-6 *''Montezuma Strip'' (1995), ISBN 0-446-60207-8 *''Mad Amos'' (1996), ISBN 0-345-39362-7 *''Impossible Places'' ISBN 0-345-45041-8 Other books *''The Man Who Used the Universe'' (1983), ISBN 0-446-90353-1 *''The I Inside'' (1984), ISBN 0-446-32027-7 *''Slipt'' (1984), ISBN 0-425-07006-9 *''Into the Out Of'' (1986), ISBN 0-446-51337-7 *''[[Glory Lane]'' (1987), ISBN 0-441-51664-5 *''Maori'' (1988), ISBN 0-441-51925-3 *''Outer Heat'' (1988), ISBN 0-446-35265-9 *''To the Vanishing Point'' (1988), ISBN 0-446-51338-5 *''Quozl'' ISBN 0-441-69454-3 *''Cyber Way'' (1990), ISBN 0-441-13245-6 *''Cat-a-lyst'' (1991), ISBN 0-441-64661-1 *''Codgerspace'' (1992), ISBN 0-441-71851-5 *''Greenthieves'' (1994), ISBN 0-441-00104-1 *''Life Form'' (1995), ISBN 0-441-00218-8 *''Design for Great-Day'' (with [[Eric Frank Russell]) (1995), ISBN 0-312-85501-X *''Jed the Dead'' (1997), ISBN 0-441-00399-0 *''Parallelities'' (1998), ISBN 0-345-42461-1 *''Interlopers'' (2001), ISBN 0-441-00847-X *''Kingdoms of Light'' 200), ISBN 0-446-52667-3 *''Primal Shadows'' (2001), ISBN 0-312-87771-4 *''The Mocking Program'' (2002), ISBN 0-446-52774-2 *''Sagramanda'' (2006), ISBN 1-59102-488-9 External links *Alan Dean Foster's official website. es:Alan Dean Foster Category:Science Fiction Authors Category:Short Story Authors